User talk:RayneHaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Airzel-of-haos/Crazy people, come HERE!/RayneHaos-20100624230947 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 23:15, June 24, 2010 Hi there!!!! Welcome grasshopper!!!!! I`m Hyena12 and i want to give you a warm welcome!!!! sis, thats MY job. nuff sayed. No, Sarah, she isn't actually my sister, we just act so much alike that we consider each other siblings. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 00:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) HATRED FIRST, will you stop saying that. SECOND, OMG, HE IS AWAKE??????????????????????? how did that happen?? did hell freeze over??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 13:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) i can't, i am getting a new bed today, and need to help out. and i bet you i will EAT THE SEWER GATOR XD A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 15:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, i am forced to ask. ARE YOU HIGH??? A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 12:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) my turn. A.O.H. / The sad part is i don't know why??? OH RIGHT, I LACK HATRED (supposedly) (talk) 13:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) tell him i will after breakfast. Ok, lady Sarah???? A.O.H. / The sad part is i don't know why??? OH RIGHT, I LACK HATRED (supposedly) (talk) 13:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC Give me 10 minutes. Then post to see if i am done. I will post here if i am done early. With Crazy, from A.O.H. / (Insert random word here) NESS (talk) 18:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, i am proud of you. you cleaned up Briana's mess, and FIXED IT. I put a message on Abce2's page, so watch your e-mail. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 17:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't thinking, i didn't read the post fully, and now there is only one thing to do. beg for FORGIVENESS!!!!!!!!!!!! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'It seems that you are having trouble']] with these changes. 21:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I saw you I saw you on BD and challenged you.PokemasterLink (talk) 23:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) PokemasterLink|I Like Bakugan AND Pokemon, but my favorite is Zelda. PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!! For Briana For Sarah If these presents don't work, NO RECEPT!!! he he he A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ']]freak on coffee. 14:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ~Sarah~ AHHH ITS A ARANAUT -hugs the aranaut- XD ~Briana~COREDEM YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I honestly don't know Sarah and since i know she is probably there Briana. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 20:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Am I you're friend? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 21:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ...................... Sarah, i'm sorry. I have to do what i have to do, but i ....... ya know what, i am honestly stopping this post right now. i don't deserve you, or Chase, or Briana, or Fugi, etc. so do what you like, just know i am honestly sorry. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 21:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) .......... Sarah, you mind bashing me or whatever you want, because i can't eat my dinner, and it's roast night. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 22:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Haos Clawsaurus, Ventus Vilantor, and Aquos Lumagrowl, and Gold JetKor. Maybe Darkus Akwimos. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] 23:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ''Hi'' Hey I really doubt you know my I'm shadow96 I was in Attributes United but I got busy and couldn't play BD now I have time and I'm prtty sure Raynes mad at me and seeing as you're his girlfriend you could maybe tell him I'm sorry Shadow96 (talk) 00:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Shadow96 Oh that makes me feel a whole lot better but how come he deleted me on BD as a friendShadow96 (talk) 00:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Shadow96 You're a Rollback now. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 00:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) All Admins are firstly Rollbacks. Soon you may be an Admin. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 00:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I had 4000 Edits when i became Admin. Well, D.M. is indeed a mystery. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Get at least 300 Edits. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you there Sarah??? Just wondering. Ok. Well, thats all i got. SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!]] (we won't lie!!!) 18:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) MORE PRESENTS!!!!!! he he he, i feel like the main girls of the team deserve something, even if it is just a picture. SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'''SAY IT AGAIN!]] (we won't lie!!!) 21:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, i will get you the combat set if it comes out. I'll see what i can do Briana. Remember, i am going to South Carolina. That means CASH!!!! yes ma'am. he he he, me get to blow stuff up. :) SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!']] (we won't lie!!!) 21:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sarah, (bows) but i have to go for a while. We will war some more at about 7. SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!']] (we won't lie!!!) 21:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lets just say that my Grandpa got p***ed at me for not going when he called me. I couldn't, because i was in my room, door closed, listening to the TV. My room is on the other side of the house. NEW SIG! I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 21:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) sure, i can get a round in before i need to go. ONE ROUND. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 21:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, I would like you to have this little buddy I made using a piece of the Perfect Core, and a Neo Dragonoid. It is Core Dragonoid, and he has 950 G power. He can use Perfect Core abilities. I am winning the poll! AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 22:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I didn't win, TwinStar won't promote me. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 23:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) But you do, but you do. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 23:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) You do! AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 23:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Work up to 1,500 edits and you will be respected like no other. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 23:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I have a question Can i please use the machete??? PLEASE!!!! i wanna scare people. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 16:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Should I be scared Airzel? Rise again Destiny End Dragoon." 16:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) New Episode 2.9.7 is up... I'll never stop thinking [[User Talk: MasterKatara411|'about the children']] the kind, kind children. Acception. The block's gone. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 17:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) SARAH!!!!!!!!!! Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||''' it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 19:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) i have a question. well, actually two, but i'll start with this one. WHAT THE EFF is wrong with you two? I know it's funny, but still. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 19:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) YOUR CLEAR I scanned the data through my main frame, and your clear. I don't care anympre, just don't bother me. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 20:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey .... Hey you two I got some user boxes for you. Sorry, but this is all i got so far. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 14:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) don't you DARE Make me look like the bad guy. I was trying to protect him,. If he would have uploaded it, he would be blocked for rules violations. I would have to block him because i am the lead reporter. HOW LITTLE DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BLOCK ANY OF YOU! If i didn't block HIM, I would be blocked. I was PROTECTING HIM! Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 22:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah no. I am KINDA working on my project for school ... so ... (sniff sniff) Airzel [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''Haos.]] 20:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) well, actually, i am doing a book report, and we has several choices for the project. Making a playlist was one of them. I am listening to music on mine and my moms so i can chose which best fits the story. HA! Airzel [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| Haos.]] 20:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You probably wouldn't like it. I know youish. Airzel [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| Haos.]] 20:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, the name is get the dang python from under my bed and i will tell you. Airzel [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| Haos.]] 20:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE ANSWER SARAH PLEASE!!! Hey where is Corbin? Is he hurt of something? Please answer Sarah. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 20:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, what happened? What did we do to deserve this sis? Don't do this to us. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ']]What we had just can't be wasted.' 00:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC)' Why...why Sarah...please tell us! PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! Well excuse me for trying to be nice, apparently all but one of A.O.H's friends, are friends of mine. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! Aren't you supposed to be guarding the gates of Narnia about now? Or is Tumnus even there? Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ']] What we had just can't be wasted.' 21:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' Did you check to make sure it is a clean batch? Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ']] What we had just can't be wasted.' 22:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' So funny i can start laughing just staring at the ceiling. The sad part is i'm not kidding. I have done that 4 times in the past 3 days. I'll just be sitting in class, and start laughing. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| What we had just can't be wasted.]] 22:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay Oookay whatever you say My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 22:04, November 16, 2010 (UTC) You and I HAVE met before, we were just never introduced. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'''This...is...]]DHARAK!!! Yeah. *cough* I'm sick for the day. I really hate anonnys. But I hate spam more. You have a BD account? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 17:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ...K? ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 20:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Same Here. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You'll know when time comes. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) He means, from what i am getting, he will make you an admin if you take care of the problem and/or another admin steps down. Blood [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in my ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| eyes.]] 21:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello again and again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELLO RAYNEHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is it going??? And i´m back in BD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But not now... But TOMORROW I WILL GO THERE AGAIN!!! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 18:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Sarah... And i´m doing GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Playing Spore and BD... Life is just awesome!!! ^.^ The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 18:53, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Spore is a computer game where you can create your own character from a amoeba to a galactic god!!! Just like my Snapzy Empire!!! ^_^The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:00, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, even Agent Z plays it!!! But it´s full of glitches... And thats a bad thing... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:10, November 19, 2010 (UTC) No, sorry... But i can see and kill or ally Agent Z creations if i find one... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, i think i will stop now... i´m little tired and i´m waiting for my sis (Aome) to come home... So, see you tomorrow!!! ^_^The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:25, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply Okay, I guess. But what do you mean by pages, do you mean articles or user pages?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 03:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Sup? Darkusbrawler 20:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Darkusbrawler I will take away his Admin status for the time being, but I just can't give it to someone else right away. I'll talk with TwinStar and/or Abce2 about it. Darkus''Ma[[User blog:DarkusMaster|ster]] 16:54, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Code Giveaway Hey there! thanks for the images, but, unfortunately (it was my bad) it's a Darkus Falconeer, not a Pyrus, i was wrong. and the Pyrus Fear Ripper, it actually needs to be from the anime Sorry, it was my fault! Tripodnumberone (talk) 01:55, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Tripodnumberone Abce2 took it away. Darkus''Master'' 00:30, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :I took it away because the crats need to decide who becomes admins and think it over a little first. This is no longer a promote at whim Wikia, with the exception of Rollback. Speaking of which, your Rollback rights were removed for your temporary admin rights, because admins automatically have Rollback, so yeah.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Reply We do most of the discussion like that through email. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]]''only 25 cents!'' 22:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: AOH's block TwinStar did not curse in AOH's block. I checked. Oh, and also, Wikia Staff cannot remove Administrator or Bureaucrat rights, they can only add them. I tried to remove an incompetent Bureaucrat on another Wiki, and they said that they won't change anything. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is' under my jurisdiction'']] 23:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC) DarkusMaster took his Adminship because A.O.H. said he won't be Active at Editing, yet he's Active at Commenting, and i didn't say what you said, actually you just said it. I Blocked A.O.H. as a WARNING, BECAUSE I'M SICK OF USERS THAT ARE ON THIS WIKI ONLY FOR BLOGS AND STUFF, EVEN BENDO AND ALPHA ARE EDITING ARTICLES. This is a Wiki, not a Blog Site. So go ahead, tell the Wiki Staff to take my rights away. But remember that it will be for no reason. Because i have enough proof and facts, while your teories are based on speculation. The lesson i learned...? Ignore everything that could turn the tables, until the time the tables broke. Oh, and i Unblocked him, and i Violated NOTHING. See The Wiki Logs and Wiki History. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 09:50, December 16, 2010 (UTC)